


I, Uh… Well, I… Uhm…

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Dean trying to tell you how he really feels and struggling to say 'I love you'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Uh… Well, I… Uhm…

"(Y/N)?" You heard Dean call from his bedroom in bunker.

Curious and a bit confused, you wandered into his room. "Yes, Dean?" You asked softly, standing in the doorway. "What's up?"

Dean sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "You can come in, it's fine..." You nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind you. 

"Something wrong?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows with concern. Dean bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head, sighing softly. 

"No, nothing's wrong," he assured you, "but there's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

A bit worried now, you nodded, your gaze full of concern. "Okay, shoot." You told him softly, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, (Y/N), we've known each other for a while now,"

You nodded in agreement. "Almost six years, yeah," you said softly, then felt bad for interrupting him. "I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"We've known each other for a while now, and you're my best and closest friend -- besides Sammy, of course, but that's beside the point." Dean took another shaky breath, making you even more worried. What on earth could possibly have him so nervous...?

"I, well... Okay, hang on, that's not how I wanted to word that..." Dean bit his lip, thinking for a moment before continuing. "I couldn't possibly ask for a better friend than you, (Y/N). But, I, uh..." he sighed softly again, closing his eyes. "Well... have you ever loved someone? I mean really loved them?"

Frowning and furrowing your eyebrows, you replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, (Y/N), just answer the question." Dean practically begged, his expression so full of pleading and desperation that you gave in without a fight. 

"Maybe once, I suppose..."

"And do you remember how you felt?" Dean asked. "Did it... did it make you feel alive? Like maybe you were a little bit invincible?" You shrugged slightly in response. 

Dean gave out a soft, groaning sigh. "Damn it, (Y/N)!" He said loudly, making you jump slightly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... What I'm trying to tell you..." 

You finally put two and two together and smiled slightly. Walking over to him, you wrapped your arms gently around his neck, pressing your lips softly and sweetly to his. He let out a small sound of surprise, then kissed back, wrapping his arms gently around your waist. You both pulled away after a moment to breathe, and both of you were smiling slightly, and Dean was blushing. 

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
